


Golden Locks and Morning Tea

by Lunarbirb



Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Ferdibert Week 2019, M/M, POV Hubert von Vestra, short and sweet, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarbirb/pseuds/Lunarbirb
Summary: Hello! Welcome to day 2 <3 I chose "Domestic" as my topic for today. I love drawing these two soft, and here's an equally soft fic to go with it!
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560652
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Ferdibert Ship Week 2019





	Golden Locks and Morning Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to day 2 <3 I chose "Domestic" as my topic for today. I love drawing these two soft, and here's an equally soft fic to go with it!

_ After the war, Ferdinand couldn’t hide his feelings anymore. He had been for too long and it was making his heart heavy and it was becoming unbearable to be around Hubert any longer; So he confessed to the dark mage over their usual tea time and adorably fidget around until he just blurted out the words. Hubert nearly choked on his coffee when the knight stared him in the eyes and said “I love you, Hubert. You and your--your awful personality you try to make people think you have.” He said with determination, but immediately deflated into his chair and hid behind his long sun-golden hair. _

  
  


_ Hubert, not expecting the confession, stared at Ferdinand for a little bit before clearing his throat and leaned over the tablet slightly. One thing he loved to do was tease Ferdinand, and that’s what he decided to do. “You love me? I’m but an empty husk. I cannot love.” He said, inching toward Ferdinand. He pushed some hair away from his eyes and felt a small smile tug at his lips. Ferdinand felt a little shiver go down his spine whenever Hubert smiled, it looked unnatural on his face but he still loves it still. Before Ferdinand could protest Hubert’s words, his lips were enclosed with a kiss. It was a little rough but it softened out when Ferdinand relaxed and cupped Hubert’s face in his hands. Hubert was the first to pull away, licking his lips. _

  
  


_ Ferdinand’s lips tasted of _ _ Almyran Pine Needles tea, one of his favourites from what he remembered from their time at the Academy. They two fell into a comfortable silence, Ferdinand tugging Hubert down into a hug. The mage allowed it, pressing a small kiss onto his temple. _

  
  


Hubert was shaken from his thoughts when Ferdinand looked at him and shook him slightly, a quizzing look on his face. He held his teacup with one hand before the other ran across Hubert’s jaw, pushing some of his black locks away from his other eye. The way he smiled made his heart beat more than it ever had years ago, aside from that day at the monastery. “Hubert, are you listening?” He had asked, a knowing look in his eye.

“But of course, my dear. Continue.” He said, taking a sip from his tea. He admittedly started drinking it more when the two of them got married, sharing a small house together in the city. He admittedly loved every moment of it. He smiled at the glint of the golden band around their fingers, confirming to himself it wasn’t just a fever dream. 

“Ferdinand?” He said, getting the ginger’s attention.

“Yes, Hubert?” Ferdinand replied, taking a sip from his own tea.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Here's the link to the illustration: https://twitter.com/ArcaneFinch/status/1201540165610569729


End file.
